


【结莲】发过的小段子合集

by V2O5



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 早退坑了……不过还是发一下吧，给有缘人提供精神食粮。
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren





	【结莲】发过的小段子合集

20/5/7 因为是主唱

自从小A组队开始，结人就一直对他极尽宠爱之能事，但是每次都会加一句：毕竟是我们重要的主唱啊。

有一天莲终于忍不下去，问结：难道我除了主唱这个身份就没有别的了吗，你对我好只因为我是重要的主唱吗？

结：哎（没反应过来）。

莲：结人这个笨蛋。

*

20/5/14 修罗场

结，神经大条的直男，天天对航说骚话，把航撩得小鹿乱撞；结果遇到莲一见钟情，毫无自觉地弯了，天天问航怎么追他，还分享亲密日常片段。

航黯然神伤，被凛察觉，凛于是故意挑衅，航一怒之下答应和他交往。

第二天结发现凛航手牵手，先是大惊，然后真诚地说：恭喜你们啊！

航笑着把凛的手掐出五个指甲印。

凛面色如常，抬起航的手，亲亲他的指甲。

*

20/5/20 你喜欢星星，我喜欢你

结和莲出去旅行，晚上在观景台上看星空。

结人抬起头看星星，莲转过头偷偷看结人。

星星，真漂亮啊……结人说。

嗯……很漂亮哦。莲看着他，微笑地附和着。

*

20/5/26 人鱼

结在海边遇到了一条人鱼。人鱼有着海色的头发，长着淡青色的鳞片，扇动的耳朵像水草一样轻盈。

他问人鱼：你会不会唱歌？人鱼说，会呀。

于是他又说：那能不能唱给我听？

人鱼摇摇头说不行：人类无法承受人鱼的歌，只要听过了就会死去。

结握住他的手恳求：无论如何请唱给我听，哪怕一生中只听一次都好。

人鱼坚定地继续摇头，转过头不再看他，脸颊上浮起红晕。我是被你的琴声吸引，才浮上海面的。正因为我很喜欢你，所以才不想让你丧命。如果你想听的话，就陪我到生命的最后一刻；到那个时候，我会为你唱歌。

*

20/6/2 狗血剧

小A参加Fes，拼尽全力一直走到决赛，两个人在过程中也心意相通，一切似乎都通往美好的未来。

决赛之前，结一时兴起开车带莲出去玩，中途遇到车祸，结下意识去护他，结果被送到医院，左手粉碎性骨折，这辈子都再也弹不了琴。

结躺在病床上，面色苍白，依然对他笑了一下。

莲面色如常，握住他打着石膏的手，平静地说：我们还会走下去的。

吉他手临时换人，所有人都心情悲痛，但是看到莲依然在不断地歌唱，就这样硬是撑下来了。

在决赛当天，所有人都听到了人鱼泣血般的歌声。

宛如恒星爆燃般的绝唱，压倒了在场的所有人。

在拿到冠军之后，莲亲吻一下奖牌，然后把它挂在结的吉他上，从此再也没有唱过歌。

*

20/6/3 结哥和莲妹

结在ktv前台偶遇莲妹，妹身材娇小，一双杏眼，双手拘谨地握在身前，说话柔声细气。

同行的友人用手肘悄悄戳他：你旁边的女孩子，看到了没，好可爱啊。

结于是往旁边瞥了一眼，等到了包间才回答说：挺可爱的，不过不是我喜欢的类型，对了，我去下洗手间。

三天后，友人看见结牵着莲妹去吃火锅了。

*

20/6/8 七年之痒，结的视角

结莲酱，18岁开始相爱，20岁开始同居，到25岁经历七年之痒，两个人因为琐事大吵一架甚至闹到分手。结一气之下不辞而别，提着空荡荡的行李箱买了机票，一个人漫无目的去旅行，想着最好一辈子漂在外面，永远不要回去。

过了两个月，结在旅途中偶遇一对恋人，因为趣味相投被邀请一同旅行。虽然看起来有些怪异，但他们还是一起租了房车。白天由三个人轮流开车，晚上结睡沙发，把床留给这对恋人。

到了第七天，这对恋人发生了争吵。结手足无措地看着他们，心知自己不该插手，但又无法自制地想起了莲，心中隐隐作痛。这个夜晚，他在车外搭了帐篷，一个人看着星空彻夜未眠。

直到太阳升起，他悄悄拉开车门，看见他们手牵着手挤在狭小的床铺上，脸上还挂着泪痕，但神情平静，嘴角带着疲倦的微笑。

结突然就崩溃了。他捂着嘴跑下车，翻出自己的行李箱。里面很空，他几乎什么都没有带走，又几乎带走了自己的全部。他从几件衣服里找到了一枚戒指，一枚看起来毫不起眼的银戒指。

他本来打算走到海边，就把它丢进大海里。

被泥沙掩埋也无所谓，被鱼吃掉也无所谓。他不想再见到它了。

结颤抖着把戒指放在手心里，看着它在晨光下发出温柔的反光，然后把它重新戴在手指上。

*

20/6/9 七年之痒，莲的视角

如果他不回来，莲端起玻璃杯抿了一口。那就算了。

他25岁了。尽管酒量依然不好，但也已经学会了适度的自我麻醉。

和航海道别的时候，天已经黑了。莲婉拒了他的好意，一个人回到住处。一片漆黑。寂静，寂静得让他透不过气。他一动不动地站在门口，感到一阵眩晕。

他走了。

莲麻木地把钥匙搁在桌上，没有开灯，摸索着走进浴室。

浴室里很暗。莲伸手去拿毛巾，无意间把什么东西扫到地上，发出“叮”的一声，随即滚到洗手台底下去了。他顿了一下，一时间居然想不起来那是什么。直到洗完澡，他才想起来：那是他的戒指啊。

他蹲下去，打着手机的手电筒，以一种几乎趴在地上的角度往缝隙里望去。那枚小小的银环躺在墙边，反射着明亮的光，像一颗银白色的星星。他想伸手去取，可是够不到，手臂伸到一半就被卡住。他徒劳无功地尝试了很久，最后气喘吁吁地坐在地上。

用扫帚拨出来就好了，他在心里对自己说着。晾衣杆也可以。或者随便去外面找一个长条形的东西，都可以把它勾出来。

可是莲感到十分疲惫。他像一个和父母走散的孩子一样，无助地坐在原地，盯着那条一掌宽的缝隙，眼睛逐渐酸涩起来。结人，他说，我不小心把戒指弄掉了，你帮我拿出来好吗？

不知过了多久，他慢慢从地上爬起来。直到结给他打来电话之前，这颗星星一直沉默地躺在墙角的灰尘里。

*

20/6/9 乐器替身

结莲酱交往之前，小A在练习室排练。结人到得最早，其次是莲，其他人还没有来。

结人把吉他挂在架子上出门买水，回来的时候看见莲抱着他的吉他，偷偷地亲吻琴头的顶端。结人站在门后看呆了，但知道这个时候不能进去。直到莲慌慌张张把吉他放回原处，他才装作刚刚回来的样子，好像没注意莲通红的脸。

练习结束以后，结人推说要带莲去买衣服，两个人待会再走。等大家都离开了，结人看着莲，也往琴头上轻轻吻了一下，刚好就是莲偷亲的位置。

这次轮到莲呆住了。结人对他无奈地笑笑，问他：明白了吗？

同样是交往前。莲在唱到低音的时候，因为太过投入，有时候嘴唇会不小心碰到麦克风。莲不在的时候，结人会站到立麦前面，假装握着麦在唱歌或者摆动作，其实是在偷偷享受间接接吻的感觉。

没有人会怀疑他，因为结人负责和声。

*

20/06/16 雨季

下雨了。

哎，我没有带伞啊，莲说。

那就一起走吧。

结人撑开伞，半推着他一起挤到伞下。小小的单人伞当然无法容纳两个少年，他们的手臂和肩膀紧紧贴在一起，但半边身体还是被打湿了。他们一开始只是快步走着，但很快就跑起来，边跑边笑，最后浑身都湿透了。他们在便利店门口的屋檐下休息，暖色的灯光照亮了傍晚的街道。莲看着结人白衬衣下隐隐透出的肤色，水珠从他的发梢和脸颊滑落下来，让他忍不住看得入迷了。反应过来的时候羞红了脸，赶紧把头扭开了。

如果这场雨永远也不停该多好啊。

莲这样想着，悄悄地往结人身边又靠了一点。

真希望这场雨永远不要停。

结人这样想着，看着莲淡粉色的耳垂，伸手拨开黏在他脸旁的头发。


End file.
